


just another steal

by mywritingiswack



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Miller gets a present for Bryan on an Earthen Holiday through some...extralegal efforts.





	just another steal

Miller’s hands shook and he cursed under his breath. He couldn’t give Bryan the present he had his eyes on if he got caught because of his  _ nerves _ .

He put himself right out of the line of sight of the man, but directly in his path, his fingers itching for the quick release of adrenaline that came with stealing. Or, as Miller liked to call it,  _ permanent borrowing. _ His shoulder was jolted by the man, and Miller’s hand effortlessly slid into the man’s jacket pocket, where he knew his target was because he had been following the man for a while. His fingers brushed upon the stone and lifted it.

“Sorry, sorry, my bad,” Miller apologized, attempting to sound as genuine as possible.

The guy just grumbled and went on his way, and Miller pocketed the stone, rushing to Bryan’s.

_ Now _ his hands shook. He knocked on the door, hoping the Bryan was home.

He was. The door opened and Bryan grinned at Miller, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

“Nate. What are you doing here?”

“I...uh...well...it’s Christmas,” Miller explained. Or tried to.

“Christmas? Like that old holiday that people would celebrate on Earth?”

“Well...yeah. They’d give each other presents and…” Miller took the stone, a smooth translucent blue, and put out his hand for Bryan to take it from his hands.

“Oh. You - I didn’t get you anything.” There was a look of panic on his face, but also something softer gracing his features.

Miller shrugged and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and kissing him softly.

“I love you, Bryan,” Miller muttered quietly.

Bryan put the stone down and replied, “I love you, too, but Nate did you-”

There were knocks on the door, and Bryan frowned, walking to the door. The second he opened it, two guards were inside and twisting Miller’s arms behind his back.

“Nathan Miller, you are under arrest for the theft of an Earth Artifact. You will be kept in confinement until you are 18, at which point your case will be reevaluated and you will either be allowed to live out your life or you’ll be executed.”

Bryan started to move forward, fear and anger on his face. “What’s going on?”

“I stole. I steal. I have a stealing problem. You - just...I love you, Bryan. Come visit me?”

“Of-of course, but Nate, I can’t-”

And then the door was slamming behind Miller and the guards. And the sound blended in with the slamming of the cell door a few minutes later.


End file.
